Gale Skystation
Gale Skystation '''is a secret course in Shining Stars 3. The high sky base is located within the vicinity of Sunshine Airport. The level is important since it obtains the Wing Cap switch, as well as two other stars. The station is apparently a very popular destination, as the flights are usually sold out. However, due to the tampering of the Water Orb, there is now a giant cyclone causing even worse winds than usual along with the typical rain. The station is a round track separated into a couple of sections, which are separated by tunnels. While outside the tunnel, the wind is very chaotic and blows Mario in various directions. In the tunnels, the wind is gone, bit there is jets to avoid. Also, get ready for math. '''How to Get Here The pipe is located on a high fountain in Sunshine Airport. Mario must wall kick up a slope with slopes (unless he enters during Mission 3, which has a Note Block to skip the wall kicks), and then climb to the top of the grassy hill. From here he can jump down onto the pipe. Missions Star 1: Silver Coins of the Skystation Mario must collect 6 of the 8 silver coins scattered around the base. There is 1 coin in each tunnel above a fire jet, and then one coin in between each tunnel outside. Since you do not need to collect every coin, it is advised to skip some of the more dangerous ones outside, specifically one that is on a shrinking platform next to the Wing Cap switch. Star 2: Windy Math Mario must complete math riddles to collect the Green Star. There are signs with a bunch of platforms with numbers on them. The sign has a math question that requires Mario to cross the correct platforms. There is at least one outside each of the tunnels, for a total of 4. One does NOT '''have a Green Star on it, as that is where the star spawns, so make sure not to do that one until you need to (the one in front of where you start). If Mario starts on the wrong platform, he will instantly die. The riddles are as follows: # "Everything has to be perfect for these set of Squares" ## 4 > 9 > 16 (2*2 = 4, 3*3 = 9, 4*4 = 16) # "If you want to get to the star on time, make sure to only touch the numbers which are ___" ## The blank is "prime" since it rhymes with "time" ### 2 > 3 > 7 > 11 # "Cheese isnt the only thing that can cubed" ## 8 > 27 > 64 > 125 (2*2*2 = 8, 3*3*3 = 27, 4*4*4 = 64, 5*5*5 = 125) Once Mario completes the three puzzles, the last one will spawn at the end of another puzzle. # "To Reach the Star you see, step on the squares that with a multiple of __" ## The blank is "Three" since it rhymes with "see" ### 3 > 9 > 27 > 81 > 243 ### '''The wind makes jumping on the three tough from the front! '''It is best to jump diagonally from the left of the sign. '''Enemies * Kuromame * Chuckya * Skeeter Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Fortress Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Crash Bandicoot